


Dictamen

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: El partido apenas comienza, pero para algunos el resultado ya es claro.
Kudos: 1





	Dictamen

Sanada entró a la cancha y recogió la chaqueta en silencio, sin que nadie lo notase, concentrados en los jugadores como estaban, con una única excepción.

—Sanada —dijo Yukimura acercándose a la línea de servicio y mirándolo a los ojos por un momento, antes de cerrarlos y bajar un poco su rostro, sus labios apretados en una fina línea, sin rastros de la sonrisa usual—. Así que ese es ese niño.

—Sí... —contestó Sanada, inseguro, sabiendo que debía ir a la banca lo más pronto posible, antes de que el juez o alguno de los empleados del estadio le reprendiese por estar allí durante un partido que no era el suyo.

—No es gran cosa.

Asintiendo, aceptando la evaluación dada por su capitán, Sanada caminó hasta la banca y al notar que aún tenía la chaqueta en sus manos dudó. ¿Debía entregársela?

Viendo como el juego continuaba decidió que no, la dejó sobre sus piernas -seguro que nadie lo notaría- y se concentró en el partido, convencido de que en unos minutos saldría con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Seiichi, celebrando por la tercera victoria de Rikkai en el torneo nacional.


End file.
